Prince of Hueco Mundo
by tillthekingdomcrumbles
Summary: Always thinking, always storing away information, anything necessary to watch his own back. Even when he does not know of any pain, his subconscious is telling him to think, to remember, to do anything to help him survive the war he does not know exists. It didn't make sense. Why would Aizen need to erase everything Uryuu knows about his life to make him believe he is their prince?
1. The Prince Is Born

Welcome to my story, _Prince of Hueco Mundo_! The time period in this story is when Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Renji were in Hueco Mundo to save Orihime, but in this story they were defeated and captured. Uryu's memory is changed by Aizen to make him believe that he is a new breed of Hollow. He lost his memories of his friends, family, and even his Quincy heritage. Each chapter is narrated by multiple characters. Now, To begin and even end some of my chapters, I will have a quote from a character that they will kind of revolve around. First up is Sosuke Aizen!

* * *

_"The game is not over until my king falls."_

* * *

We were all captured by Azien and his army, but who were we kidding? It was unavoidable, I guess… There's no way that anyone here would've let Inoue stay in this place without a fight. From the moment I looked into her brown eyes… the innocence and shine were gone. We had been alone in something like a pen for about a week but we were let out today. Now we (Me, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and Inoue) are being led down a giant hall by a blond Hawaiian lady, an emo-looking guy (Schif-something…), and this extremely lanky guy with a spoon-shaped collar and an eye patch. Opening the giant doors, we were lead into the opening and brought along a wall.

"Kneel."

Schif-something commanded in an unemotional tone, per usual. We all studied the room as we knelt, only to find that it was empty except for a throne in the middle. Once kneeling our wrist were tied to the rings on the wall behind us with some spiritual pressure blocking thingy. There are four doors that I see. Two along the wall we're tied to and two along the one we're facing. Both doors across from us opened at the same time, allowing seven people to line up on along two walls. Hawaii, Schif-something, and Spoon-Head went and joined spaces that were between certain Hollow in the line, making ten. After they were all lined up the door on the wall we're tied to opened and in walked three Soul Reapers.

Aizen led past us, followed (in a triangle way) by Justice and Creepy. He than took a seat on the throne while Justice and Creepy stood close behind (still in a triangle way). I glared at his superior attitude, but I had a feeling that I'm not the only one upset. Than Aizen started talking.

"Welcome to Heco Mundo and may your stay be ever… enjoyable." I could hear Renji's growl, but I could also see Aizen's smirk as he continued. "Since you will be hear awhile…" He paused as he studied our faces. "I feel as if an introduction of your… supervisors… is in order. As you should already know, I am Sosuke Aizen."

"Nice ta' officially meet ya! I'm Gin Ichimaru"

"Kaname Tousin."

That's when Aizen glanced to his side at a more Hollowish Arrancar. The Arrancar yawned, but spoke.

"Ten, Yammy Llargo."

"Nine, Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"Espada number eight, Szayel Aporro Granz!"

"Seven, Zommari Rureaux."

"'Spada six, Gimmjow Jagerjaquez."

"Nnoitra Gilga, five."

"Espada number four, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Number three, Tier Hallibell."

"Espada Two, Baraggan Louisenbarin."

There was a silence. No one spoke, except for the whisper into Ichi-ma-ma-something's ear. Ichima-something shook his head negatively, but then T-To-Tou-(za?)-Tou-something tapped Aizen's shoulder and pointed towards the door I came in through. A high pitch whine/scream(?) floated through the closed-door, followed by a lower sigh. The door was than opened by the guards and in walked a tired looking man and an annoyed… child? Everyone in the room looked at them because they were in the middle of an argument about how they were late. I almost feel like laughing. Here, everyone's acting as if we're in a funeral, but they come in acting as if they're fighting over who gets the last cookie. I would be laughing, if I didn't feel the air getting thicker with Aizen's annoyance. Even when he kept his welcoming smile, his siritual pressure reminded everyone of his low tolerance.

The man scratched his head, then shrugged his shoulders at Aizen. "Uh, we're a little late…"

"Way to point out the obvious!" God, was her voice ever deafening...

"Shut up, Lilynette. What are we on?"

Aizen let out a laugh full of mirth, but everyone in the room seemed put on edge when this happened. Everyone except Ichima-something and the guy who just walked through the door. Aizen began to speak. "Great timing as always. Your number just came up, so please."

"Uh, yeah… numb-" He was cut off by that awkwardly pitched voice.

"Don't introduce yourself like that! You have to do the whole damn thing! Don't be lazy…"

"Ugh, fine. Espada number one, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck."

And? Can two people both be number one? I should probably ask Ishida about that… wait… _where is Ishida?_ I woke up about a week ago and was alone in a cell without Zangetsu. Just today, Schif-something started leading me through halls and I met up with Chad. A few minutes later, Rukia, than Renji. Finally I saw Inoue for the first time after she was taken. I guess I was to worried about her to notice the lake of Ishida…

"Hey, Aizen!" The room became silent again as Aizen's attention went from Stark (easy enough to remember) to me. "Where's Ishida?"

He smiled and let out a little laugh, almost a manly giggle. "Oh? And why do you ask?"

"What do you mean, 'why do I ask'? I want to know where he is because he is my friend!"

"You and him, friends? No, that doesn't seem very likely, at least not for someone of Uryu-kun's stature."

"I don't care if you think it's likely, 'cause it has already happened! Just tell me where you put him!"

Chad, who was cuffed next to me gently nudged my shoulder with his. He's trying to get me to settle down, but I don't want to! I've been quiet for the entire time I've been captive up to here, I want some answers, dammit!

"If I told you, the game would be over and my queen hasn't even been played yet."

"I don't give a shit about your little game!"

He frowned and put his elbow on the armrest of his chair. Laying his head on his open hand, he started talking in a bored tone. "I was planning on a longer conversation, but this is boring me." He raised the arm not supporting his head. "Take them to their cells and get them changed." We were un-cuffed, but they put bracelets on all of us. He looked over our small group again. Then, when we were being led back out the door by our original three escorts, he said one last sentence. "Lunch is at twelve in the mess hall."

And then the door shut.

**A Week Earlier**

Where am I? This blackness… it's surrounding me, engulfing me… somehow blinding me… I'm slipping, falling through the slime… What happened? I can't think… my brain seems to be shutting down, or maybe… opening up… Finaly, I made it through and landed on my hands and knees on the cold ground. A voice came through my senses, which seemed to take all my pain away.

"I would like to welcome you into this world and introduce us both. I am Sosuke and your name shall be Uryu."

The words were a little confusing. "Sosuke, as in 'right'? And Uryu, as in 'rain dragon'?"

Sosuke smiled at what I had questioned. "You seem to be very bright, Uryu. I think you'll fit in quite nicely as our prince."


	2. Living Situation

Another chapter! Yeah, I already have like seven chapters typed, I just have to go through, edit, then post them. Expect them up very soon! Tell ya in advanced that everyone (besides Ichigo and co.) are lying to Uryu under the command of Aizen. THIS WILL BECOME MORE APPARENT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. Just in case you were confused, every time there's a 'horizontal line' thingy, a different character is narrating. For the sake of this story, and because I had this idea for this story, I have added a character. She is Uryu's Arrancar maid named Akemi. I was asked about pairings in this story, so I will inform you now that there is no actual pairings I will put in this story! (Sorry! I love yaoi, but it won't fit in here.) Most of these chapters will actually have two quotes, so here you go. These two are from Rukia and Renji~

* * *

_"It's not their fault."_

_"They're only kids."_

* * *

"Good morning, Uryu-sama." My eyes were not yet open, but I could still hear and process Akemi-san's gentle voice. "Today for your breakfast I wanted to try making some human world, English dishes. Poached salmon and mint salad for the main dish and toast, scones and campagne for the side. I didn't know what you would like so…"

She is always so generous with compliments to everyone but herself. "I'm sure that all of it will be delicious. Thank you, Akemi-san."

Pink blushed over her tan cheeks and her shoulder length sliver hair fell over her violate eyes. She waited for me to sit up in my over-sized bed before she placed the standing tray on my lap. "I told you when you gave me that name… I was not granted a name and I cannot remember what my name used to be."

My smile turned into one of empathy. "I know, but I told you before that I think you deserve a name. Besides, the name Akemi fits you well considering your radiance."

She blushed again, but didn't say anything against it. "Sosuke-sama requests your presence today at twelve for lunch. Currently he is in a meeting." She laid out my clothes on the long white table next to the white couch. Come to think of it, about everything in this world is white. Though, I have requested some color. Shining, gold fabric has been sewn into my daily outfit and some other human world fabrics are being brought in.

I only ate half my meal, but considering how much food it was, I ate enough. Akemi-san took the tray and said one final goodbye as she left through my giant door. Straightening up, I waited for my back to finish cracking before I stood, grabbed my clothes of the table and went to the bathroom attached to my room to shower.

* * *

The door shut leaving us awkwardly walking down the giant hallway. We came to a stop at two doors: one to our left and one to our right. That's when Schiffer started talking in that freaky emotionless voice.

"Inoue and Kuchiki shall stay in the room to the left. Hallibell shall walk you through. Kurosaki, Yasutoro and Abari shall come to the left with me and Nnoitorra."

I didn't question, even though I had a million to ask. Our group shared one last look between one another before we separated into even smaller groups.

The room's smaller than the room were we 'talked to Aizen', but it's definitely bigger than two of my living rooms. Three beds were spread across the room on the three sides where the door isn't. Three sets of clothes (including socks and sandals) were laying on top of the three beds, each having a name card. Schiffer started talking again.

"This will be your room. Bathroom is that door and your clothes are on the beds. Be changed in thirty minutes, when I come to bring you to lunch." The two left and the giant door seemed to disappear with their leaving. We faced each other and I didn't know what exactly to say, but Renji was already talking.

"I'm sorry Soul Society got you guys tied up into this. The kidnap of Inoue was low even for Aizen and Soul Society isn't much better for not helping you guys out." But that wasn't his fault. He's only a vice, what influence does he have?

"Come on, Renji. You did all that you could do to help. Hell, you're trapped here by the loon with the God-complex too." I gave a short laugh, but it was lacking all the joy a laugh would normally have.

We went to the beds, grabbed our clothes and changed facing away from each other. The door slide open, only to reveal two round hollows. I turned to look at Chad: he had the same 'is this some kind of diversion?' face that I do. Turning to Renji; he looked a little... scared? But when he spoke, that demanding tone was something I had never heard from him before.

"Szayel Apporro Granz."

Even though there is no one else around besides us and the two Hollows, a strangely seductive voice purred back a response. "I'm flattered that you remembered my name, Renji Abari of the sixth." The air before Renji's nose twisted until it turned into the pink haired Arrancar from our earlier gathering. Renji looked like he was about to punch Granz's perfectly white teeth in, while Granz looked like he was a kid at Disney World.

"Get out of my face."

"Now, now... Take a deep breath in, and let it out. I have come to heal your injuries and make you..." He looked Renji up and down and made a disgusted face. "…somewhat presentable. Now, Lumina! Verona! Bring me the spray!"

"Yes, Granz-sama!" The two round things spoke happily as they bounced to Granz and handed him a weird type of medical spray. Before Renji could say anything, Granz pushed the button on top of the bottle and a light green cloud was in Renji's face.

Me and Chad started coughing along with Renji as the little green cloud expanded to fill the room. It was over in a brief second and when I looked right to Chad, I found him completely clean of cuts, bruises and blood stains. He was still wearing the outfit he had just changed into: short-sleeved white shirt and baggy white pants with the God-awful style of black socks and white sandals. Looking left to Renji, I found him clean too: not a drop of blood anywhere. He and I both wore the apparent 'standard uniform' that Chad had on.

Granz clapped his hands together and his minions, who were dancing around the room, came and stood at his sides. "I would love to join your lunch, but I have an appointment with an... intriguing... friend." He touched the door with his gloved finger and it seemed to disappear. As he left, Schiffer and Jager-jaws came through the door.

"Time we leave." We walked out the door behind Schiffer and infront of Jager-jaws.

* * *

"Inoue and Kuchiki shall stay in the room to the left. Hallibell shall walk you through. Kurosaki, Yasutoro and Abari shall come to the left with me and Nnoitorra."

I don't know how Inoue-chan could stand this! It's so... quietly awkward? Yeah, I was pretty depressed earlier, but this is torture! At least the dude clad in eyeliner is leaving, but I'm not sure the belly topped blond is much better. Inoue-chan and I followed Hallibell into the room. It's about twice the size of Ichigo's living room and contains a white couch, white table and two white beds with white bedding. Basically, it's all white. Do they have no color scheme at all? I mean seriously...

The door closed and Hallibell started talking. "Your clothes are on top of those beds. You don't have to clean up before you change, but the bathroom is through that door. I will give you thirty minutes to change before lunch."

The door closed and I turned to Orihime's back. She seemed like her soul had been crushed. It was all in her eyes, which used to hold so much hope, but now they seem to be full of buckets of tears.

So I gently asked, "Orihime-chan?"

And she quietly responded, "Yes, Rukia-san?"

I looked away from her back and started saying words I didn't plan to say. "What happened to you? I-I mean, if you want to tell me..." She gave one of her small giggles.

"Nothing." She turned so she was facing me, so I looked up to meet her gaze, but could only stare at her tattered, bloodied dress. She had no wounds, but there was splatter all over the dress. "Absolutely nothing."

"But... Aizen must have wanted something from you..."

"Honestly, besides the first and last days, I hadn't even seen Aizen. Ulquiorra Schiffer was the one who made me cooperate by eating. Besides him and some random lady Hollows, I didn't talk to anyone. All I did was stay in a room two times the size of this and stare up at the moon." She than turned around and pulled of her top, almost makin me (a **STRAIGHT** girl) have a nosebleed. "You might want to change, too. Schiffer-san is very nice unless you don't do as told."

She began pulling off her pants and I turned to my new bed (and new clothes) and began undressing and redressing as well. She finished dressing and looked up at the wall she was facing, I pulled on my shirt and looked in the same direction: a clock with strange "numbers".

"Already twelve-twenty..."

"You can read that?"

She gave me a confused look, but still dignified me with an answer. "Oh, well... I guess I can read it because my clock at home has mis-printed numbers. If I mentally take off the numbers, than I can read it." She looked past me and to the, before non-existent, door, as it opened and let in a pink haired Esapada carrying a spray bottle.

"This will heal and clean you."

He pushed down on the nossel and a green gas spread through the room. We began choking, bringing tears to my eyes.

"I don't have any need for you two."

And he walked out the door. We didn't have time to process what he had said because a minute later, Hallibell walked through the door.

* * *

"Time to leave." We walked out the door and met up with Inoue, Rukia and Halli-something. We continued to walk the giant halls until we came to the biggest room I'd ever seen: full of to many Hollow to count. Seems like some kind of lunch room...

"You will sit here." We all sat at Schiffer's demand. A human-looking Hollow came to us seven and placed down two meals, then two more. Even with the human-like face, the eight arms are still really disturbing. We started eating in an awkward silence as the Hollow around us only got louder, sounding more and more like a human school cafiteria.

* * *

The door opened shortly after my escort knocked. "Good morning, Uryu-kun."

"Good morning? It's already afternoon. Did you sleep in again today, Szayel-san?" I smiled to him, his kind face already boring a sheepish smile.

"I had to. A new project has been assigned all throughout Las Noches. With the invasion from, not only the human world, but also the Soul Society." Frowning, I began to think to what Sosuke-sama had told me not long after I was born.

Soul Society and even mortals came to try to interrupt my birth. He said that they wanted to utilize my power as a living weapon. He said that as long as I believe in him, he will protect me from them and all other evil.

But I'm still a little curious. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is this 'new project' that you're working on?"

His face took on a gentle, but serious expression. "_Once invaded, we took five captives of high rank and let the rest of the thousands go._ Sosuke-sama is planning on questioning them about what they were planning to do once they stole you from your birth. Aizen thinks that you have special abilities and that your a vital piece in the puzzle to make a virtuous, world." He looked at the clock past my head and spoke with a smile. "We should get going before we're late."

We began walking to Sosuke-sama's private dinning hall. A flare of red caught my attention from Szayel-san's face to inside the main mess hall.

"...yu-kun. Are you listening?"

My eyes snapped back to Szayel-san. "Of course, I just got a little distracted." My eyes wandered back to the group sitting at a table with Ulquiorra-san, Grimmjow-san and Tier-san. A million questions circled my head, like any other new moment in my week old life. "Szayel-san, do you know that group? Are they a new breed of Hollow like me?"

Szayel-san looked to his left to see the group I had been looking at, then turned back to me with a intrigued (that word seemed to seemed shivers through my body, though I do not know why) expression. "Why, you have just seen the captives. Two are Soul Reapers, two are humans and one a... rare... type of mix." They didn't seem to notice me as I looked them over, trying to determine who's who. I gave up and me and Szayel-san began walking down the long corridor again.


	3. A Walk As A Human

It's finally Friday which meant that I had time to edit and now post chapter three! I finally get to have more Szayel. I find his character very (for lack of a better word) intriguing. Szayel and Ulquiorra will be the main Espada in this story, Aizen and Gin main whatever they qualify as, Uryu Ichigo and Orihime being the main humans, with a sidetrack of others such as Tousin, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Nnoitorra, and other's that will make a lesser impact. Akemi (the character I made) won't be the main in anyway. I am using her to help in the development in Uryu's character. These two quotes are brought to you by Szayel and Gin.

* * *

_"A dreadfully, beautiful lie."_

_"Here's your spoiler alert."_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Uryu-kun."

That calming smile.

"It is indeed, Sosuke-sama."

Those piercing eyes.

"Have a seat here, next to me."

They make me lose my breath.

Ever since my birth, those two things have hypnotized me, or so it feels. He is my father, at least that's what I'm told. He bore me from the Hogyoku, unlike the others who have only been modified by it. He says that I am his child. I am his Rain Dragon. I took a seat next to his at the head of the large dinning table. The only others here where Szayel-san (who sat at the longer side of the table, but close to me), Gin-san (who sat at the longer side of the table, but close to Sosuke) and Tousin-san (who sat next to gin).

Sosuke-sama started up a conversation with me, while some Arrancar started setting the table with different types of dishes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, but I wanted to know if I could be transferred to a different room."

An expression of worry gusted across his face. "Is the room not to your liking? To small?"

"No, no. On the contrary, actually..." His expression lifted, but was then replace by one of confusion, so I explained. "Well, it's far to big for me. The room and everything in it. I would feel much more comfortable with a smaller bed, bathroom and a smaller couch and table. I never use the wardrobe, Akemi-san brings me my clothes in the morning anyway."

Sosuke-sama took a sip of his tea before he spoke again. "Very valid points, Uryu-kun. Most of the rooms in Las Noches are very large because of it's very large occupants, but no one that size is going to be entering your room and it probably feels a little empty." He turned to me and smiled again. "Of course I will get you into a smaller room."

"Thank you."

We all continued eating the delicious lunch and, with Sosuke-sama sitting next to me, I was very relaxed. Szayel-san and I stood to leave, but were stopped by Sosuke-sama.

"Uryu-kun and Szayel-san... Would you two like to take a trip to the living world?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. The human world with all it's lights, colors, places, it's overall beauty. "You would let me?"

"Of course, but you must take these pills. They will make you visible to everyone, just act as if you're a tourist. I'm sure that you know what a tourist is, what with your extensive research into the human world." He gave one of his charming laughs. "I still don't understand your infatuation with that place."

I couldn't help but blush at his kindness. "Thank you, Sosuke-sama."

He turned his focus and I followed his line of vision to Szayel-san. "Make sure that you show Uryu-kun a great time in Japan."

* * *

Then there was Aizen, that motherfucking bastard... Giving me a challenge to keep Uryu out of sight from anyone who knows him, Soul Reaper or Human, while keeping both of us perfectly visible to everyone. I'm a scientist, not the human world's 'James Bond'. At least he gave us these pills to contain our spiritual pressure and to make me visible without a gigai.

"Of course, Sosuke-sama."

We left his presence after taking the pills and went to one of the decent parts of my lab. The only places in my labs I'm allowed to show Uryu. Apparently, if he sees mangled bodies, 'his sense of justice will override his loyalty to Aizen'. We also have to address everyone by their first name, or... I don't even know what Aizen will do. I assume Aizen is trying to make Uryu different. Friendly, as he had said at the Espada meeting. I clicked a few buttons on my keyboard, opening a garganta to Japan. "Follow me through here." I took his hand and lead him through the garganta and into the sky. He looked as if about to fall, but his reflexes kicked in and he made a lift of spiritual particals.

Most of the time, I wouldn't have any interest in humans, they're unavanced. 'Trash', as Ulquiorra would say. Even Quincys aren't that advanced, maybe even less advanced than humans. But, with this Quincy, the one that has had little training, he is so... intriguing. His platform was shaky, but since he doesn't remember being able to use one before, it's understandable. I led him to the ground before anyone could notice us 'flying'.

His eyes seemed to light up when he began looking upon the cherry trees. Aizen said to take him to a nice part of Japan, but not the best part. A pink petal swirled down, resting on his navy blue head. Reaching up, he took the petal from his head and studied it. "It's so beautiful... There's so much life here." He gained a gentle smile, the only one someone like him should make.

I studied him while he was still unguarded. A simple fitting shirt and pants, with silver accents all throughout. A pair of new, frame-less glasses sat upon his thin nose. "Yes, it is beautiful, but it's not the style choice of most Hollow. They would only make a mockery of this." That's a lie. At least the 'beauty of this world' part. It's simply dreadful in this world. The only thing I would take to put in Las Noches are the roses that Uryu has yet to see. Aizen gave me permission to take Uryu to Karakura Park. Emphasis on Karakura. Aizen seems to be attempting to make Uryu known to someone... Either Ryuken Ishida, Kisuke Urahara, or the entirety of Soul Society.

_I just wish I knew what exactly he was planning._

"Would you like to take a walk around as a human, Uryu-kun?"

But then again, I would be lying if I said that I don't enjoy the time Aizen is having us spend together.

* * *

I looked towards him as he stood from the table. Following in his steps, I watched him plop down onto the couch. "What is it Gin?" He always seemed to have a plan to stab me in the back, though I know that will never happen. It just makes him so interesting.

"Nothing really, Sosuke... I was just wondr'n what you're going ta do with the girl. The one little Ury-chan calls 'Akemi-san.'"

A wicked smile flickered over my face, something that would leave most speechless. A smile that Gin replied with dramatically throwing his arm over his closed eyes. He began talking before I could respond to his question. "Scratch that... It's probably something violent and scary. Next time, you should say 'spoiler alert' before giving that obviously threatening smile." He rolled onto his side and fell asleep. In two seconds. Right on the couch. This wasn't suprising after the tenth time he had done it. Gin was a gaurded man who rarely slept. Sometimes, he just needed to lay down on a couch, sometimes on the floor, and sleep. During this time, Gin was still gaurded. His ears would perk up at even the smallest sound. He would have his sword in your chest before you even knew he was up. We lost many Hollow, even Espada, that way. Also, an unwritten rule is in place that basically states that the whole Hueco Mundo is Gin's bedroom and if you disturb him, you will die.

I called for Uryu's maid to come in to the throne room and made my way, as silently as possible as to not disturb Gin, to the room. I had just flashed into my throne as the giant doors opened to reveal the weak Arrancar.

* * *

"Have you remembered your name already?"

"No, I have not, but I hope I will soon."

Aizen's smile went from warm and comforting to sarcastic and terrifying. He signaled for Akemi to come closer, and she hesitantly came forward till she was an arms length away from him. He stepped closer to her and cupped her face gently with his left hand. She flinched.

"You don't have to worry, my dear. Since your body and mind belong to me, it does not matter what I do. Correct?"

She hesitantly answered him. "Correct, Aizen-sama."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Akemi-san."

She didn't have time to respond to the name Uryu had given her because of the fingers that were currently jabbing around in her eye-socket. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, she silenced a scream before it could reach Aizen's ears. He frowned and shoved his hand in deeper, catching her by the waist as her legs gave out. Pulling out his hand, he released her waist and she fell to the floor by his feet.

"I hope that next time you will remember your rank, maid."


	4. Beautiful But Pitiful

Chapter 4 is up! I'm already finished with chapter 7, but I don't really like the way I had Ichigo and Uryu meet. I'll probably scratch it and make a different one... Other than me utterly confusing you with this note, how are you liking this story? It's probably hard to see where I'm going with it yet, but I have it somewhat planned. **Bold is flashback**. Please enjoy our 2 quotes from Orihime and Chad!

* * *

_"I'm okay."_  
_"I'm not okay."_

* * *

No one spoke during lunch. No one even looked at each other. Schiffer-san somehow seemed more distant and silent than when we were alone. I wish we could have left Hueco Mundo, and I would if we had a opportunity, but in all honesty... I want to learn as much as I can about Schiffer-san.

_A bit of curiosity is fine, but too much can get in the way of your work and be dangerous. Just remember that curiosity killed the cat. 'kay, Hime?_

Tatsuki... I miss you so much. I promise you that everything will be fine. Once we're all back, we'll go see the red dragonflies together, okay?

"Inoue-san."

I crashed back to earth and looked up into emerald eyes.

"Oh? Uh, I mean..."

His eyes softened a little around the edges, something almost unnotable. It's funny. Him and Ishida-kun seem to be the same in certain aspects, but I think they both would take that the wrong way. Ishida-kun doesn't want others to know what he's feeling and Schiffer-san doesn't seem to even know what he's feeling. But, somehow, they both hide their true selves from the world. I just hope that they'll both be alright.

"I was informing you that lunch is over. Plates are to be placed into that container, then we will lead you back to your place of stay."

Chad's arm brushed mine as I place my empty plate in the tub. I gave him a kind, but stern look. I tried to tell him that I was okay. That we are all going to be okay.

* * *

I looked at her and gave her a comforting look, even though I knew it wasn't going to be okay. She wasn't okay. We weren't going to be okay. I came here knowing it was a suicide mission for me. I didn't think that we would all be captured. Who knows what Aizen wants with us... To join his army? To get our secrets? Maybe he just wants to mess with us...

We were led back to our rooms and left there. Ichigo seemed to be daydreaming, while Renji seemed to be strategizing. I don't know what I should do.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Nothin', Renji. Just thinking."

**_'You? Think? A stupid Soul Reaper isn't able to think through something like this, especially someone like you.'_**  
**_'Shut up, Ishida. Just because you're better at battle strategizing, doesn't mean I can't come up with a good one.'_**

"'Bout what?"

"None of your business."

**_'Fine than, Kurosaki. What's your great 'battle plan'? I would love to see all the holes I can shot through it.'_**  
**_'It's none of your damn business, Ishida!'_**

"We're teammates right? I want to get all of us out of here just as much as you do."

**_'Stop being stupid, Kurosaki. Your plan might be somewhat useful. Just tell me what it is.'_**

"It's just... Almost all of us are here. You, Chad, Rukia, Orihime and me. But... Where is Ishida? Aizen didn't tell us that. So maybe... I think he might be planning something big."

"Bigger than taking over all the worlds?"

"Not that exactly... I mean something big with Ishida."

* * *

It was time to clean the room before bed for Uryu-kun. Dust here, shake out that, wash the windows, make the bed. He has only been here for a week and I feel like I know him like the back of my hand. He's told me how he feels about Las Noches and Hueco Mundo all together. _'Too big, too dreary.' _Aizen had me put up some colored things from the human world, though they look black and white to me. A Hollow can't see color. Since Aizen is a Soul Reaper, he and some other can see. But, out of all the Hollow, the only one who can see color is Granz because of some strange device he made. Uryu can see color because he is human, he just thinks he's some type of hollow-hybrid. That's really all I know.

"Are you okay, Akemi-san?"

"Uryu-kun, I have told you before that you cannot call me that. I have no name until I am capable of remembering my own."

Showered hair stuck to his face as he looked to the floor as if he felt something for me. Something strange. Not love, hate, or pity. Just... something.

"If that's what you want... I won't call you that anymore. But you still haven't answered me. What happened to your eye? It's wrapped in bandages."

He came closer to me. I wanted to back up, to shy away, but I knew that I am not allowed. Uryu is my superior next to Aizen. He reached out to touch the bandaging next to my eye, but saw me flinch and pulled his hand away as quickly as he could.

"What happened?"

"I was carrying parts of a broken vase and I accidentally tripped..."

His face became softer than before. It was obvious that he believed me and trusted that I would tell him if something was wrong.

"I'm sorry for being so nosey. It wasn't my place to ask. I was just concerned."

"I know. Thank you, Uryu-kun."

Aizen has plans for him, but I'm not sure if they are for good or evil. Whatever they are, I do not care right now. He's the only one who has ever truly cared for me. I want to make the most of this while I have it.

"Now, how about you tell me about your trip to the human world."

His eyes sparkled at the question, making me smile. Something I had never done without Uryu-kun being the reason. He pulled on the white pajamas I had brought him, then we sat on the bed together as he talked about the beauty and life of the world. We talked for hours, until I could tell that sleep was catching up to him.

"We can talk more in the morning. Goodnight, Uryu-kun."

He let out a yawn and scooted to the middle of his over-sized bed, under his white blankets as I walked over and opened the door. "Goodnight, Ake-... Goodnight." A slip of the tongue. At least he's trying to do what I asked of him, though_ I really do want him to call me that name_. The name is something I will always crave in my heart, while I know that Aizen will never let me have it. As the door closed behind me, the lights in his room turned off. I walked down the corridor to tend to the prisoners. The humans.

I stood in front of the girls room and opened it. Hearing a scream, I took battle stance with my hidden dagger and surveyed the room. "Oh... Uhm... Sorry. You scared me a little... The door is just so silent and you were too, but you're in the room and..." The pretty one. The one Aizen had used to lure them here. She was the only good candidate for the job. Though powerful, she was more scared for the lives of strangers than protecting herself and her pride. An easy target.

"It is time for rest. I have brought you night-ware and wish to clean the clothes you are currently wearing. Please change."

I handed the clothes to both the pretty one and the small one. The pretty one changed before I could even turn and handed me the clothes she had worn, while the small one froze. She was cautious of me. I decided to turn around and let her change without my eyes on her. When there was no more movement of dressing, I turned and received the clothes from her.

"Hygiene products are in the bathroom. Tomorrow, I will be bringing you shower products and there will be time put aside for the both of you."

I left before they could give me any questions. I have seen the pretty one for a while now. Trying to watch her when I could; desperate to find out more about humans. They were just too interesting. But this human wasn't as interesting as I had hoped. She was already broken before Aizen had even took her.

_A beautiful, but pitiful, human girl._


	5. Only I Can See

Merry Christmas and here's chapter 5! I hate Tousen. There's really nothing in particular that I hate him for, I just do. He's on my top five most hated anime characters list, Uryu and Gin being on my top five favorite anime characters list. Anyway, even though I don't like him, I think that it's important to the Bleach world that I add him. Here you go, the chapter where I start talking about Tousen.

* * *

_"No sight opens up a world full of amazing things only I can see."_

* * *

"I have arranged for another room at your request. This one is smaller, but not meager. I hope you are comfortable in it, Uryu-kun."

"Thank you, Sosuke-sama. I'm sure that it will be perfect."

"As long as that is sorted, why don't you tell me about your experience in the Human World?"

"It was amazing. It's so full of color and everything just seems so... alive. Thank you for allowing Szayel-san to take me there."

"I only had Szayel-san take you because he wasn't busy. I would like to go with you as soon as I can. That is, if you would like me to accompany you."

There's nothing in this world or the next that I would want more.

"I would like that very much, Sosuke-sama. Thank you."

"Do you like the meal? It is a dish called pancakes. Traditionally, it is a Human World breakfast dish, so I requested for it to be made for our breakfast."

He's so knowledgeable about everything in this world and even the human one. He is my sensei. My king.

"It's delicious. What's this white stuff called?"

"Whipped cream. A topping for sweets and even pancakes. These" He held up a small red thing. "is a strawberry. Try it." He lifted his fork to my mouth and I ate it. It had an awkward taste, but was strangely good.

Breakfast alone with Soauke-sama. He was so calming to be with. Brown eyes so comforting and smile so captivating. A power level high enough to even scare Soul Society. That reminds me of the captives... Szayel-san said that two were Soul Reapers. Maybe Sosuke-sama would know something about them.

"Sosuke-sama? Would you mind answering something about the intruders we had last week?"

He looked a little surprised, as he took another bite of his pancake. After he was finished chewing, he put down his fork and looked to his side at me.

"Of course, Uryu-kun. What is that bright brain of your's thinking about?"

"Well, Szayel-san said that two of them were Soul Reapers. So, I was thinking... Why hasn't Soul Society come to rescue at least the two?"

He gave me a soft smile.

"There are some things you are yet to understand about war, Uryu-kun. A team does what is best for the team. They have to make a strategy strong enough to defeat the other's king. Until they find a weakness in Las Noches' defences, they will not make a move to rescue the two."

Survival. Two pawns didn't matter out of a whole chess board. They came into the game knowing that the main objective is to defend their king, even if they must lay down their lives to do it.

"Would you like to see them? The intruders. I can't let you talk to them, but I can let you see them."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Sosuke-sama." We finished our breakfast and walked until we came to two doors.

"One room contains the girls and the other the boys. One Soul Reaper is in both rooms. We only have time for one."

I thought about it. In the girls room there would be the beautiful girl with burnt orange hair and in the other would be the interesting one with bright orange hair. Is orange a trait signifying a Soul Reaper? "The girls." He smiled as the wall we were facing became transparent to show the two girls laughing and talking to each other on the couch. They appeared to be having a funny conversation.

"They seem happy."

"Just because they are the enemy doesn't mean we would treat them badly, Uryu-kun. Of course, they would rather be at home with their team, but they aren't in any danger here."

I guess that's good... I was concerned that they were to be treated horribly. Even if they are the enemy, they're still just fighting for their team. Their allegiance.

"Do all Soul Reapers have orange hair? This one and the one across the hall..."

He gave me a laugh. He was laughing at me, but it wasn't demeaning. It was warm.

"No, no. Not all Soul Reapers have orange hair. Actually, the girl with orange hair isn't a Soul Reaper at all. She is the human named Orihime Inoue. The smaller one is the Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki."

I smiled and laughed a little with Sosuke-sama. There really is a lot I don't know. A lot that I hope Sosuke-sama and all the others will help me learn.

"Now, I have some business to attend to with Gin-san and Tousen-san. Ulquiorra-san is coming to your room to take you around the parts of the palace you haven't seen yet. Please go back there and wait, Uryu-kun. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sosuke-sama."

The thing I did not know about at the time was that when I walked away from the girls room, the illusion of happiness faded into what the real occupants were doing. It showed that the two were actually wallowing in misery, giving fake smiles to each other whenever they accidentally made eye-contact. This was something I did not know. Something I did not see. I continued walking alone through the corridor with a content smile on my face, not realizing that this happiness is all just an illusion.

"You've already started showing him illusions so far from the truth? He's a smart boy, Sosuke. The more rope you give him, the faster he's going to realize that he should pull himself out of your trap."

"I thought you were one for risks, Gin. Besides, the faster he realizes that he can get out means the faster I can find anyone more loyal to a human than me. I can get rid of anyone whose allegiance lies elsewhere."

"Paranoid much? You make it seem like even you're most loyal soldier will turn against you for a teenage human who believes that he's a 'special breed' of Hollow."

"A special human whose beliefs and allegiance will determine the outcome of this war. And I know that my pawns will not turn against me for him, but I also know that the ones who have never truly put me as their king will become more apparent with his presence."

And, like always, he's speaking as if this is all one big game of chess that he cannot loose. Him as king, Uryu as queen, Tousen and I as the bishops, Ulquiorra as his only knight, the rest of the Espada as his rooks, and everyone left as his pawns. We sat across each other at a large, white table as we talked. Tousen is not here for this meeting, it's his turn to monitor. I tried asking Aizen how Tousen could monitor the security cameras set up around Las Noches if he's blind, but Aizen just laughed and changed the subject. I even tried to ask Tousen about it once, but he just ignored me and continued to magically monitor the cameras. The fact that they won't tell me really doesn't matter. They'll soon be overtaken.

* * *

See? I mentioned him! Just kidding. Next chap Tousen will make his first appearance, but farewell for now~


	6. Anything Necessary

When Tousin says "her" or "she", it's not a mistake. In the anime, he has his crush/best friend who would tell him about how beautiful things are. So, yeah. On with the quote from Ulquiorra.

* * *

_"Did you not get what I meant when I spoke?"_

* * *

Always thinking, always storing away information, anything necessary to watch my own back. A human life I don't remember, a Hollow life I don't remember. I'm only waiting for the next time I wake and have to re-meet the world as something new. Someone new. Is this what I looked like when I woke? Young and utterly blind to anything Aizen-sama didn't want me to know? With the human, it's hard to tell. Aizen-sama didn't take away his fluency in Japanese, or his knowledge of basic things such as clothing, color, and integrity. Aizen-sama did take away his memories of love, loss, friendship, death and the fact that Hollows are the real bad guys, not Soul Reapers. His memory of family and of being a Quincy have even been taken along with his Quincy pendent. The scars he has received over the years and the branding given to him by his father were not taken away, even though we have the technology to do so, Aizen-sama decided to convince the human they were marks of his Hollow self. It makes me wonder about why Aizen-sama didn't let me keep anything besides the knowledge of speech. Maybe I had a different allegiance as something beyond a human. Maybe I was once pledged to the foolish Quincy clan, like this human. Even if that was possible, it doesn't matter now. I am loyalty to Aizen-sama as his faithful knight, Ulquiorra Schiffer. So I continued down the hall to meet up with the human, Uryu Ishida.

"Goodmorning, Ulquiorra-san. I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?"

And he smiled at me something different from anything seen in Hueco Mundo. It was the smile of someone completely naive to despair, hate or pain of any kind. It was something that made me feel strange. Something even stranger than what I feel with the woman.

"Good morning, Uryu-kun. I am fine. Sosuke-sama asked me to show you to your new room."

Once he was at my side, we began walking. After a few steps, he began talking again.

"You're very lucky, Ulquiorra-san."

"And why is that?"

He had a small smile on his face again. This one looked as if he was content with everyone and everything, just as Aizen-sama commanded of all of us. Aizen-sama wants the human ignorant and has commanded us to be kind and helpful when in his presence. Compared to the Quincy I saw fighting, this was the complete opposite of everything he once had.

"You get to go to the human world more than anyone, including Sosuke-sama."

The human world. Aizen-sama told me that the human and Granz were going to the human world. It's only reasonable that a human would enjoy a world designed for his kind better than a world designed for heartless beings.

"You have to understand that most Hollow don't like places like that, so my trips to the human world are usually unwanted. There are certain Hollow like you who enjoy such a thing, but others can't see things such as color and don't really like change in enviroment. Hueco Mundo is much more comforting to most types of Hollow, including myself."

He nodded, though I knew that our conversation wasn't done. It was in the way that his eyebrows became closer, his eyes became a little harder, and the smile on his face changed to something of monotone. Then he seemed to find the words he had looked for.

"What about the intruders? I was told that one is a special kind of Hollow hybrid... Does that mean that he would enjoy Hueco Mundo or the human world more?"

Always thinking, always storing away information, anything necessary to watch his own back. Even when he doesn't know of any pain, his subconscious is telling him to think, to remember, to do anything to help him survive the war he doesn't know exists.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a mix of human, Soul Reaper, and Hollow. Two parts of him like the human world or something like it, while only one part of him likes a world like this. Someone like him would prefer Soul Society or the Human World over Huecco Mundo."

Collecting, studying, learning. I do not doubt that Aizen-sama will win this war, but I also do not doubt that, if this human learns anymore, he may figure out the destruction Aizen-sama is going to do to Soul Society and the human world which means so much to him. I stopped walking and we both turned as the door to his new room opened.

"This is..." He stood there, eyes filled with amazement at what Aizen-sama had precured. "It's truly beautiful."

Curtains were already hung. Bed was covered in multiple layers with a few embroidered pillows. Long, soft couch with a smaller table was placed to the side of the room. A door that led to his bathroom. The thing which I could not see was all the deep shades of color. Dark blue curtains with silver touching. Dark purple bedding with silver sheets and pillows. Dark red couch with a silver table.

He opened his mouth, about to speak, until a Hollow messenger cut him off and told us to report to the throne room.

* * *

"Whatcha' doing there, Tous-chan?"

A list of why Gin Ichimaru is the devil himself would circle Hueco Mundo twice.

"Monitoring the security cameras, just like I told you I was going to do not only an hour ago."

He stepped through the doorway as silently as a snake until he was at my side. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear his footsteps, but it is easy for me to pick up on even the smallest sound. My vision left me so long ago, I can't even remember what I used to look like. Occasionally, I wish I could have seen her face and meet the beauty of the world she would always tell me about, but I can see things that others can't. I can see the sound of the quietest person and determine their height and build by that. I can see the sound of someones voice as the talk. I can't see, yet I can see so much.

"Sosuke wanted me to tell ya about little Ury-chan."

Absurd nicknames that make me want to be deaf as well. He may be even worse than Yachiru with names like 'Tous-chan, Ury-chan'. He's just taking the first part of our names and adding 'chan' to them! He was even like this as a child. Annoying, but somehow terrifying in every way imaginable.

"What about him?"

His smile turned more terrifying second by ticking second.

"He'll soon be ready."

* * *

"Sorry for the interruption Uryu-kun, Ulquiorra-san." Aizen-sama stepped off of his large thrown and stood before the curious Quincy. "Ulquiorra-san, I wish to talk to Uryu-kun in private."

I nodded, than left through the doors I had come through. Once the door was completely shut, I studied the surrounding area for anyone who might see what I was about to do. Finding no one, I placed my right hand firmly on the door, creating a picture of what was happening in the room. This was a power I had developed as a product of Granz' work: the ability to see through normal doors. But I am limited to only sight (Granz was very upset that the sound failed in this project).

I saw Aizen-sama's gentle smile twist anlong with the arm he was holding. I saw the teen's mouth open in pain and was about to bust through the doors to get to the Quincy, when an arm landed well above my head. I was never so thankful to see Giliga leaning against the door with that awful smile of his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Schiffer. I wouldn't help out many people in this situation, but I'll make an exception for you. Ya see, Aizen's testing ya. If you break down that door to save you're little love interest, he'll kill you, or at least give you a cruel punishment."

"And why would you think that I would save him? He's human trash. My allegiance lies with Aizen-sama, our king."

He frowned and took his arm off of the wall and placed it on my shoulder. "Look, you are basically the only one I might even want to talk to in this joint, so don't be getting all defensive and shit. I was just warning ya. Aizen is sicker than Tousin. Ichimaru... I don't even know what's up with that guy, just stay out of his way."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Your point?" He removed his arm and intently looked down into my eyes.

"Don't get hung up on all this human bullshit, okay? The big-boobed girl is one you should stay away from, but this kid... Just stay like your normal detached self. Aizen will try to make your belief waver, since you are his most loyal Espada. Don't spend more time with any human than you are told to. Leave all emotion you might have at this door. Don't go in there."

And than he was gone. With the use of Sodino, I had no time to even tell him that he was wrong, that I didn't feel anything for the woman nor the Quincy, but, even if he had stayed long enough for me to tell, I don't think that I could have said that. Something inside me will not allow me to deny that I want both of them safe and happy.

I decided to leave and go back to my room before Aizen-sama could see me. The image faded slower than my body which was already down the hall, trying to erase the thought of Uryu in pain.

* * *

Sosuke put his hand on Uryu's shoulder and gave a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you earlier, but I'm free for dinner. How about we go to a restaurant in the human world. Live among life. Would you enjoy that?"

The teen seemed like he was about to pop with joy and excitement.

"That sounds amazing, Sosuke-sama."

He removed his arm as he felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu finally disappear down the hall.

"Good. Your maid will bring you human clothing and I will take you in an hour, at six."

* * *

Chapter 6 is done! And just incase you're confused, Aizen was testing Ulquiorra with an illusion of him hurting Uryu which he almost fell for until Nnoitra stopped him. Next chapter we shall dine as Gods!


End file.
